plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gargologist
225px |strength = 2 |health = 3 |cost = 2 |set = Event |class = Hearty |tribe = Science Zombie |trait = None |ability = Gargantuars cost 2 less. |flavor text = After years of studying Gargantuars in the wild, she's dedicated herself to telling the world they're just misunderstood gentle giants. So far, nobody's buying it.}} Gargologist is an in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. She costs 2 to play and has 2 /3 . She does not have any traits, and her ability reduces the cost of all cards in the zombie hero's hand by 2 . This ability stacks with each Gargologist on the field and persists until all Gargologists are removed from the field. She was added in the 2016 Feastivus event, but was not obtainable until the Gargantuar Week event. She was available from January 10, 2017, to January 17, 2017. Origins Her name is a portmanteau of ‘Gargantuar’, referring to her “studying field”; and ‘biologist’, a scientist specialized in the study of life. Her name might be a pun on "garbologist," a person who studies modern refuse and trash as well as the use of trash cans, compactors and various types of trash can liners. Her description is a reference to the fact that Gargantuars in the entire series were simple brutes. Statistics *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribe:' Science Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' Gargantuars cost 2 less. *'Set:' Event Card description After years of studying Gargantuars in the wild, she's dedicated herself to telling the world they're just misunderstood gentle giants. So far, nobody's buying it. Update history Update 1.10.14 *Added to the game. Update 1.12.6 *Became craftable. Strategies With Gargologist is mainly useful for any Hearty hero as each zombie class has at least one Gargantuar card, but she is most useful with The Smash or Z-Mech, as the Beastly and Crazy classes have the most Gargantuar cards out of all of them. While Gargologist is on the field, you can play Gargantuar zombies such as Smashing Gargantuar, or even Gargantuar tricks like Zombot's Wrath for fewer brains. If you are planning to play a Gargantuar card on a turn, play her first as her cost and ability allow for twice as much lawn coverage at the same brain cost, as well as decreasing the cost of every upcoming Gargantuar card drawn given Gargologist survives combat. Because the cheapest Gargantuar Zombie costs 5 , playing Gargologist on turn 2 means a strong Gargantuar zombie can be played the next turn. However, this is risky since Gargologist only has 3 for her survival. The slower but safer strategy is to play one or more Gargantuars after her on the same turn to utilize her value in a rush. Because she costs as much as she reduces the cost of one Gargantuar card, this is equivalent to a free 2 /3 for the full cost of one Gargantuar card, which could potentially redirect attention from the Gargologist who’s more significant to the rest of the game. Each Hearty hero will be able to use this with any Gargantuar card, though more can be used with different classes: *With access to more Gargantuar cards than any other Hearty hero, The Smash has the best and strongest uses of Gargologist. For example, he can play Zombot 1000 or Nurse Gargantuar earlier to turn the tide. His signature superpower, Slammin' Smackdown, is also a Gargantuar card, so he can combine this with Gargologist to allow him to play it for free. *Unlike The Smash, Z-Mech can combine this with Gargantuar tricks packed in a deck. With Gargologist, Zombot's Wrath effectively becomes the superpower Electrobolt to defend Gargologist or Z-Mech himself, and Gargantuars' Feast can be played early for a potential game-ender. *Besides using her as a generic Science zombie, Rustbolt can still use her Gargantuar ability. For example, Wizard Gargantuar played early can surprise his opponent. He can also use triplication with half the cost since it's a gargantuar trick, and he'll get another gargantuar from it. *As shown with her strategy deck, “Dark Gargoliths”, Neptuna can combine this with Headstone Carver for a early yet very powerful Surprise Gargantuar. This strategy also be applies to Rodeo Gargantuar and especially Cursed Gargolith. Since she needs to stay alive to keep her ability in effect, try to boost her stats to increase her survivability. Fortunately, though, Gargologist is pretty tough for her cost. Playing Gargologist in Cone Zone allows her to survive Berry Blast or on turn 3. Rustbolt can also use Teleport and Teleportation Zombie. Here is a table of all Gargantuar cards and their costs before any Gargologists and after playing exactly one Gargologist. Against Typically, her normal appearance signals a serious Gargantuar deck, making her especially dangerous upon access to Gargantuars. Try to destroy her by her average stats, as quickly as possible, for example using the Berry Blast trick, before as your opponent can play their Gargantuars earlier, which can be as early as the next turn (5 → 3 ). Because even the weakest Gargantuars boast massive stats, once Gargantuars start entering the field, it will be much harder to take control, unless a Doom-Shroom (all Gargantuar zombies have 5 or more) or a Tactical Cuke is readily available. Gallery IMG 2307.png|Gargologist's statistics GargologistCard.png|Gargologist's card IMG 2305.png|Gargologist's grayed out card Memeologist.png|Gargologist's card image SpriteAtlasTexture 4ef585005c19ff14492713c9654d1a14 1024x512 fmt34-4ef585005c19ff14492713c9654d1a14 28 CAB-e07a3861f661cbd66688.png|Gargologist's textures GargologistHD.png|HD Gargologist Gargologist (2).png|Gargologist attacking Gargologist (1).png|Gargologist destroyed Screenshot 2018-02-15-19-29-27-1.png|Gargologist about to Overshoot Face the OP Gargologist.jpg|Gargologist with 15 /18 and the Frenzy trait Bullseye Gargologist.png|Gargologist with the Bullseye trait Frozen Gargologist.jpg|Gargologist frozen GargologistShielded.png|Gargologist shielded Giant Gargologist.jpg|Gigantic Gargologist due to a glitch ManiacalLaughonGargologist.jpg|Maniacal Laugh played on Gargologist EscapethroughTimeonGargologist.png|Escape through Time played on Gargologist Screenshot 2017-01-17-16-48-45-1-.png|Gargologist on the Weekly Event WeeklyEventsAdPvZH.png|Gargologist on the advertisement for the Weekly Events Event Rewind Bundle PvZH.jpg|Gargologist on the advertisement for the Event Rewind Bundle Gargologist on MP Lawn.png|Gargologist on the background of the Galactic Gardens battlefield Screenshot_2020-02-15 Master4 Skills.png|Galvanize being used on Gargologist. Trivia *During her idle animation, she may occasionally swipe her hand at the hologram in front of her, changing it to a picture of a Gargantuar's head. After a couple of seconds, she swipes her hand at the hologram, changing it back to what it normally shows. *Her mouth used to opened abnormally wide when attacking. This has been fixed. *In early versions of the game, due to hitting triggers and events out of order, destroying her by Splash Damage (e.g. ) would softlock the game. *She can be obtained in the Gargantuar Pack, despite not being in the Gargantuar tribe. **This is most likely because of her strong synergy with Gargantuars. *What appears to be DNA are displayed on her hologram if looking closely. ru:Гаргантолог Category:Science cards Category:Event cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Zombies